Hopgoblin, Come Home! (1996)
Hopgoblin, Come Home! is a 1996 American-animated musical comedy-drama film produced by Disney MovieToons and released by Walt Disney Pictures. TBA. Summary In this song-filled comedy, Hopgoblin, and his new friend, Hopgremlin leave home and embark on an epic adventure filled with laughter, peril, and the true meaning of family and friendship. But can they avoid becoming head trophies by Bob the Hunter? Cast * Jeff Bennett as Hopgoblin, main protagonist of the movie who runs away from home and entered Swampville, an origin place of his family on Mount Hoppo. * Rob Paulsen as Hopgremlin, deutrotagonist and always chasing Hopgoblin, but has a love for adventure. * Theodore Chrisman as Bob the Hunter, a hunter, hired to hunt down the Hopgoblin race. * Cree Summers as Serrifias, seen getting her daughter to learn how to swim and feels guilty for Kyra, she also gives Hopgoblin some advise in a scene. * Mark Mamill as Cyrus, Serrifas's mate and who is an alley of Dr. Walters. * Tara Strong as Kyra the Dragon Princess, who is seen walking in Swampville and becomes Cheer captain of the Ace's Hollow High Cheer League. * Yuri Lowenthall as Eric the Wizard who accidentally turns Lucy into a Hopgoblette. * Danny DeVito as HopFrog, Hopgoblin's cranky uncle. * Rob Paulson as Larry The Postal Dragon, a gentle kind-hearted dragon who works for the Glowerhaven Mail Service. * Roger L. Jackson as Mr. McLean, the employer of Bob * John Noble as Dr. Benedict Walters, main antagonist who hires McLean and Bob to capture the Hopgoblins. * Michelle Trachenberg as Lucy Fauncewater/Hopgoblette, A normal girl who is turned by Eric into a Hopgoblette by accident. * Richard McGonagle as Harold Fauncewater, Lucy's father, who is a school teacher at Ace's Hollow High, which is part with Swampville. * Don Leslie as Magistrate * Neil Kaplan as Bargeman * Loraine Newman as Old Lady * Grey Griffin as Cheerleaders * Jim Meskimen as the Police officer * Martin Short as Donald Chiles, the Fireman who is Bob's brother. * Adam Baldwin as Dog * Darran Norris as Fisherman * Hynden Walch as Bikini Model * Don Bluth as Magistrates Clerk * Daniel Riordan as Warrior * Cam Clarke - Jock 1 * Ogie Banks - Jock 2 Songs The film’s original songs were written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. * Hopgoblin, Come Home! by The Sherman Bros. (Played in the title sequence) * Dear, Ol’ Hoppo! by Hopgoblin and the Farm Animals (Played in the first scene) * Croaking Over! by Wierd Al Yankovich (Played during Chase with Bob * Soaring with the Eagles! by Tim McGraw (Played in the Ballroom) * Am I Wrong or Am I Right? by Phil Collins (Played in Hop's lament in the pound) * Heading Home, by Ne-Yo (Played in the end credits) * End Game, by Smash Mouth (Played in his battle against Bob) * TBA. Trivia * This is the first Reversal of the Heart spin-off film. * Hopgremlin's first appearance in the franchise. * The last Reversal of the Heart film to use cel animation. * Jeff Bennett's first role as Hopgoblin, his original actor Will Ryan couldn't reprise his role due to some issues with Disney. * The song, Dear, Ol’ Hoppo is similar to the Thumbelina song. * This is the first Reversal of the Heart film to receive a G rating from the MPAA. * ???. * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ???.